Ranma and the Canadian transfer student
by ranko1996
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so the first chapter is a bit short but i promise that the others will be longer
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma and the Canadian transfer student**

**Chapter one: Here's Susie**

"Oh man am I tried" Ranma said while on his way to school. As usual Ranma was walking on the fence will Akane was on the ground.

"Did you have any sleep last night?" Akane asked Ranma.

"No, pop kept on waking me up with his loud snoring" Ranma said sleepily. When they got to school they heard a familiar voice.

"Ranma Soatome prepare to die!!!"

"Oh great it's kuno" Ranma sighed when he saw kuno come at him with is kendo sword. As usual Ranma won and kuno was flat on his face on the ground.

"We don't have time for this we're going to be late" Akane said to Ranma. When they got to class they noticed something was different in the class.

"Quiet down students today we have a new student joining us her name is Susie Deslauriers, she has come all the way here from Canada so make her feel welcome." The teacher said as a young girl stood up from the seat right next to Akane. Ranma and Akane noticed that the girl looked like ranma's female form. Susie was wearing a Chinese shirt and pants that look exactly like the ones that Ranma wears except her shirt was purple. Her brown hair was in a pig-tail.

At lunch Ranma and Akane decided to sit with Susie. "Hi may we sit with you?" Akane asked Susie.

"Sure." Susie answered.

'Even Susie's voice sounds like Ranma as a female.' Akane thought.

"My name is Ranma Soatome and this is Akane Tendo." Ranma introduced himself and Akane to her.

"Ran-ma and Aka-ne nice to meet you." Susie said still trying to learn how to speak their language.

"You two look like Martial artists is that right?" Susie asked.

"Yes we are, are you?"Akane resounded.

"Well, ya I have been training in china for I while so I am not that good." Susie said.

'Could she have gone to Jusakeyo?' Ranma thought.

After school Ranma and Akane noticed that Kuno was flirting with Susie.

"Oh my pig-tailed goddess how I love thy come let us date." Kuno said to Susie while holding her hand.

"Accuse me I don't even know you." Susie said a little pit annoyed with Kuno.

"Oh my I almost forgot my name is Tatewaki

Kuno age seventeen devilishly handsome and your prince on a white horse."

"Kuno why don't you leave her alone." Ranma said to Kuno. Ranma kicked kuno sending him flying in the air.

"Thanks Ran-ma" Susie said. "Great, now Kuno is in love with three girls, what a pervert" Akane said.

"Three Girls?" Susie wondered.

"Oh Kuno is in love with me and ra, I mean the pig-tailed girl and now you." Akane said trying to keep ranma's secret.

'Pig-tailed girl?' Susie wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma and the Canadian transfer student**

**Chapter two: The Secret **

Ranma and Akane went home and Ranma went into the dojo so he could work out and think.

'I wonder if Susie went to Jusakeyo.' Ranma thought as he did his chest nuts roasting on an opening fire tecnek. After a while it was dinner time. During dinner they heard a scream, a man's scream.

"What the hell was that?!!" Ranma said in a disturbed tone.

"I don't know but let's check it out." Akane said. Akane grabbed Ranma's pig-tail and went to where they heard the noise came from. When they got there the saw a young boy the same age as Ranma on the ground unconshess. He had a pig-tail and a blue Chinese shirt on and the same shoes and pants that Ranma wore.

"OMG we must take him to Dr. Tofu" Akane said. Ranma picked up the young man and they went to Dr. Tofu's office.

"Dr. Tofu, Dr. Tofu, come quick we have an emergency!!!!" Akane yelled to Dr. Tofu went they got there.

"Oh my, Ranma come put him on the bed here" Dr. Tofu said as Ranma put the boy on the bed. After a few minutes the boy woke up.

"Oh, finally you are awake" Dr. Tofu said with a smile.

"Where, where am I?" the young boy asked.

"Oh you are in Dr. Tofu's office we found you unconshess on the ground." Akane said to the confused boy.

'He kind of looks familiar' Ranma thought as the boy stood up on the bed.

"Hey what are you doing trying to get up you still need rest" Dr. Tofu said with caution.

"Oh don't worry Doc I am fine just….." just as the young boy tried to finish his sentise he almost fell on top of Akane. Akane without caution hit the young boy back on the bed and he again was unconshess.

"What you do that for you stupid tomboy!!" Ranma yelled at Akane.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TOMBOY!!!!!!!**" Akane yelled back. She left the office and went home leaving poor Ranma alone with the unconshess boy.

"What the hell is her problem" Ranma said out loud. Just then the boy woke up.

"Ow what the hell is her prob." The boy said rubbing his cheek.

"May I ask who you are and why do you kind of look like me?" Ranma questioned.

"Well… none of your bees wax" he said handing out the door.

'Oh right that was odd why is he so weird and why does he look just like me?' Ranma thought as he left the office. Dr. Tofu, who was in the bathroom the whole time was a little confused.

Meanwhile Happosai was stealing ladies underwear.

'Oh man, I love stealing women's underwear but I wish for another girl in the house the more the merrier.' He thought. Just then the rain stopped and he saw a young girl in boy's clothes on the ground.

"How sweet!" He said. Happosai jumped off the roof top he was on and snuggled in her breasts. At that moment she awoke and hit the pervert to the ground.

"Don't touch me you perv!!" she said weakly. She then felt dizzy and fainted.

(Another) Meanwhile, Ranma came home. He was in his female form and soaking wet.

"Akane why did you storm out on me thanks to you now I have to have a bath!!!" the red head said when she got home.

"Well accuse me for being offended by what you said to me" Akane said turning her head the red head.

'Jez, what is her problem?' Ranma thought as she was going into the bathroom. Just as she was doing this Happosai came home.

"Genma! Soun! Come here and help me out!!!" he demanded as Genma and Soun came running to help him. They both came back holding a young girl.

"Hey, it's Su!" Ranma said when she saw the young girl.

Susie woke up a few minutes later.

'Oh man, not again!' she thought to herself.

"Hey Su!" Ranma greeted her when she awoke.

"Ran-ma!!! It is you, you saved me again" Susie said while giving him a hug.

"Again?" Ranma said.

"I mean you know you saved me from Tatewaki know you saved me from freezing to death" Susie said.

'That was a close one' she thought as she continued to hug him. Just then Akane came in and was really mad.

"Ranma why you pervert why are you hugging her, you just met today you, you woman killer!!!!" Akane yelled.

"Akane I am just giving a "thanks for saving me again" hug ok you stupid tomboy!" Susie said letting go of Ranma.

" **YOU BOTH ARE PERVERTS!!!!**" Akane left the room.

"Sorry Ran-ma that I got you in trouble." Susie said in a cute yet sad voice.

"That is ok." Ranma excepted the apology.

'Wow she thinks Akane is a tomboy just like me she is like my twin or something' he thought as he went into his bed. Susie was right beside Ranma. Genma decided to sleep with his buddy Soun.

"So do you think your parents will mind if you stay here?" Ranma asked her. Susie sat up in her bed and just stared at the wall before answering.

"Well my parents are in Canada I came here by myself I thought I could find a home when I got there." She said with a sign.

"Oh I see well maybe you can stay here with us." Ranma said with a smile. Susie hugged him again.

"Thank you so much!!" she said.

"Uh ran-ma" She said.

"Ya what is it?"

"Well can you keep a secret?" She asked him.

"Ya" he responded.

'I knew it, she did go to Jusakeyo' he thought.

"Come with me in the bathroom" Ranma and Susie went into the bathroom and Susie turned on the shower.

"What are you doing Su?" He asked. Susie turned the shower to cold and sprayed herself with it.

"OMG!!" There were Susie was standing before was the young man that Akane and Ranma helped earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma and the Canadian transfer student**

**Chapter three: Susie ½ **

Ranma stared at the boy for a while then the boy spoke.

"Listen Ranma when I was in china I was training in Jasikyo and I was pushed into the spring of drown man and now I turn into this" he said with a sad sign.

"Su, is that you?" Ranma asked the boy.

"Of corse I am Susie who else could I be!" Susie said.

"Well I to have a secret" Ranma said as he to splashed himself with the cold water. Susie gasped as he saw the red head standing right in of him.

"You turn into a girl!!!" Susie said.

"Ya I do, so now you know." Susie couldn't, even in boy form, not feel emostional and give yet again another hug. The next day Susie told everyone in the tendo house hold her secret. At gym all the boys were staring at Susie. She was wearing the usual gym uniform. Susie, just like Ranma, did not like wearing bras so her b#bs were well you know.

"Susie you really have got to start wearing a bra" akane said with concern.

"Jez, Akane why do you think I would want to wear some stupid bra for I mean come on, besides if I turn into a guy wearing a bra then it will stretch" Susie told her. After school Susie went for a walk so she could break off some energy. To her misfortution it started to rain.

"Oh man this is just great!" Susie said now in her male form.

'Well I better go home now' he thought. When he got home he went into the bathroom to have a bath.

'Oh man do I need this' she thought when she got into the bath now back in her female form. Just as her bath was starting to get good she heard footsteps.

"Come back here you dirty little pig!!" Ranma and a black little pig came into the bathroom without know that Susie was in there.

"Ahh!!" Susie screamed. Ranma stopped but the pig went into the bath not noticing Susie.

"Can a girl have a bath in piece!" She yelled.

"Sorry Su, I was chasing p-chan and I didn't notice that you were in here" Ranma said. Just as Susie was going to reply Susie saw bubbles in her bath tub.

"P-chan?" Susie wondered. Ranma covered susie's eyes and when reoga came out he splashed him with cold water to make him p-chan again.

"Ranma what the hell are you doing" Susie took ranma's hand out of the way and picked up p-chan.

"Ranma, just take p-chan and go" Susie gave Ranma p-chan and Ranma left the bathroom.

'Man, do people ever knock in this family?' Susie wondered as she left the bathroom fully dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter four: introducing Mika and Kinjo

The next day Ranma, Akane, and Susie went to school. Ever since Susie moved into the household she learned about everything that has ever happened. "So Ranma is it true that you are afraid of cats?" Susie asked Ranma.

"Ca, Ca, Cats uh... no" He said.

"Oh really" Susie said. She pulled out of her bag a stuffed cat.

"Meow" She made the cat say.

"Ahh!!" Ranma screamed. Ranma felled into the water and came out a girl.

"It sure looks like it pig-tailed girl" she said to the red head. Then Ranma shooked the fence making Susie fall into the water and she came out a guy.

"Who's laughing now pig-tailed **boy**" Ranma said back.

"Will you two act your age for once, now thanks to you two we have to go to Dr. Tofu's office and get hot water and we will also be late for school!" Akane told them. After that Ranma and Susie now in there regular forms were in class. Akane too.

"Tendo, Soatome, and Deslauriers please go out in the since you were in late this morning!" the teacher said as Ranma, Akane, and Susie went in the hall with water buckets.

"Told you two that we were going to be late you guys totally are the perfect couple" Akane told Susie and Ranma.

"Akane how are we the perfect couple?" Susie asked Akane.

"Well for starters you both act like 5 year olds, and second you two are practically twins!" Akane said in a whisper trying to make sure that the teacher couldn't hear her. Susie and Ranma stared at each other and looked at Akane with an angry look.

"We do not act like 5 year olds" Susie said. Akane just rolled her eyes and the conversation was over. Once they got home Susie went into her room well Ranma's room. When she got there she felt a presence.

"Who's there?" She asked. She saw a shadow, no two, shadows coming towards her.

"I'm warning you come any closer and I will hurt you" She said.

"Don't Susie it's us" A boy and a girl stepped out. The boy looked like male Susie, and the girl had cat ears, fangs, claws, a tail, her eyes were the colour red and her hair was red too.

"Mika! Kinjo! It's you!" Susie said giving them a group hug.

"How did you find me?" Susie asked them.

"Oh hello earth to Susie, I am a demon I can smell you a mile away" Mika said.

"Yeah uh Mika can you come here for a sec" Susie said. Mika went towards Susie and Susie hit Mika's head three times. When she did that a puff of smoke fill the area that Mika was standing and then Mika's ears, tail, fangs, and claws were gone. Even her eyes and hair colour changed. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Mika complained.

"Well there is a guy here who is afraid of cats so you have to stay a human in front of him" Susie told Mika. Just as this was happening Ranma came into the room.

"What the hell! Who are you two?" Ranma said.

"Oh Ranma" Susie said in surprise. After a while the whole family came into the eating area so Susie could explain things.

"This is Mika and Kinjo they are my creations" Susie started to explain.

"Creations? What do you mean creations?" Genma asked.

"Well Mr. Genma, it happened when I was thirteen. I just started high school in Canada when nobody talked to me and I was so lonely so I created Kinjo and Mika what I didn't know was that one night they came to life and well they have been there for me ever since well until I went to china to train." Susie explained.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Mika isn't a normal human she is a cat demon so when I made her I made sure that whenever she gets hit on the head 3 times she will turn human and that will also change her back." Susie said.

"So Ranma if you bug me in any way I will turn back into a cat demon and scare the living daylights out of you" Mika warned Ranma.

"Hey Kinjo, tell me why do you and Susie look so alike?" Nabiki asked.

"Well when Su created me she made me like her twin it is just a coincidence that her male form looks like me." Kinjo replied.

"Whoa wait a minute how did you know that I change into a boy I never told you guys" Susie said.

"Well we sort of been following you" Mika said with an embarrassed smile.

"You have been following me around now that is just crazy" Susie said.

"Sorry Mom" they both said.

"Um am I hearing things or did you guys just call her mom?" Akane said.

"Well they are my children I created them" Susie said.

"Whoa ho! There are more girls in the house!" Happosai said happily trying to grab Mika's chest but missed.

"Uh no old man me a Kinjo already have a home." Mika said. So with that Kinjo and Mika waved good bye and went home.

Author's notes: well here it is my first ever Authors notes. I want to apology for the short chapters because I get writers block so then I just want to end it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter 5: Reoga and p-Chan

The very next day Susie woke up early for a run. While she was running she ran into a boy.

"OMG I'm so sorry dude I wasn't watching where I was going" Susie said. She helped him up and looked into his eyes.

'Wow this guy is a hunk' she thought.

"It's you" he said. The boy had a yellow bandana; he looked like he had been traveling for a very long time.

"Have we met before" Susie asked him.

"No I mean you look like someone I know" he said. "My name is Reoga Hibeke" Reoga said.

"Re-o-ga nice to meet you" Susie said.

Meanwhile back at the house Ranma just woke up with a very big surprise.

"Ranma start being a man and get out of bed." Mika in her demon form was trying to get Ranma out of bed.

"Sta, stay back or else" Ranma was completely terrified of Mika as a demon so he was in the covers daring not to come out.

"Mika stop teasing Ranma and turn into a human mom said to not be in your demon form around him" Kinjo said banging Mika's head three times making her human again.

"Kinjo you are no fun" Mika said. Ranma came out of the covers and stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"We are looking for Susie have you seen her" Mika said.

"Yeah, she went for a run this morning" Just as Ranma got home Susie and Reoga got home.

"I'm home and I brought a guest" She called. Everyone came to greet her and Reoga.

"Oh hello p-Chan!" Ranma said.

"P-Chan where is p-Chan? Akane said. "Oh it's you Reoga"

"Uh hey Akane" Reoga said.

"So he wasn't lying when he said he knew you guys" she said letting Reoga go. "Uh Ranma what did you mean by p-Chan?"

"Uh nothing, nothing at all" he said trying to keep Reoga's secret. Susie had a feeling that Ranma knew something that he wasn't telling. At breakfast Susie stared at Ranma the whole time. She kept thinking about Reoga and want Ranma said.

'Why did he say p-Chan instead of Reoga did he say it on purpose or on accident?' she wondered. Ranma felt weird cause she was staring at him like he did something wrong.

'Why is she staring at me did I do something wrong?' he thought. After breakfast Reoga left and Ranma and Susie went into the dojo to spar with each other.

"So what was that all about you know the Reoga and p-Chan thing?" Susie asked as she did some punch and kick tecneks.

"Sorry I just can't tell you I promised Reoga I wouldn't tell anyone" he said. "It was a man to man promise"

"Oh really" she said as she splashed Ranma with cold thus turning him into a girl.

"What the hell was that for!" the red head said.

"Well can you tell me now since you aren't a guy and I am" he said splashing himself with cold water.

"No way a promise is a promise" she said leaving the dojo.

'Well I guess this calls for my detective skills to kick in' he said following the red head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter 6: Susie's Fiancé

"All right summer break!!" Susie said. It was the last day of school since the last chapter cause I don't want this story to be too long. "Bye Tatewaki" Susie said to Kuno.

"Please call me Kuno" he said.

Susie picked him up by his shirt and said to him in a angry tone, "Listen Tatewaki I never in my life have ever called someone by their last name so if you really love me you would stop telling me do call you Kuno got that!!" she dropped him and her smile came back on her face. "Oh man am I hungry race you home Ranma" she said starting to run.

"Hey come back here!" he said running after her.

'Just as I said before they are the perfect couple' Akane thought running after them. When they got home Susie went into her room and closed the door. In the room Susie got into a pink Chinese dress with flowers. She put her hair in pony-tails. Then she went out of the room and put back on her shoes and rushed out the door.

"Where are you going Susie?" Genma asked her.

"Oh I am just going out with Mika and Kinjo I will come back in a couple of hours. See ya later Mr. Genma" She waved at Genma then left.

'Why does she call me Mr. Genma all the time?' he asked himself.

'Oh man I am so late!' Susie thought. Just as Susie was about there a boy came at her. They started fighting. The boy had short blonde hair and had the same body type as Ranma. He had blue eyes and wore a Canucks t-shirt with blue pants. When the fight ended Susie gasped. "Zachary? Is that you?" Susie said.

"Yes Su, it is me your fiancé" Zach said.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" she asked him.

"What did you think you could run away from your fiancé like that" He said.

"For your information I didn't want to be your fiancée it was all are parents fault" She said. "Besides I am already in love"

"WHAT!! Who is this man show him to me I must prove my love to you my dear, dear Susie" he said trying to give her a hug but missed.

'Oh great I am late and my stupid fiancé is here' she thought as she just left him on the ground after she hit him uncauntious. Susie as she thought was late so she had to pay for the meal. She told them about Zach and that she hated the fact that he was here. After lunch Susie went home. "I'm home!" she said.

"Oh Su it's you tell me do you know this guy he says that he knows you" Ranma said as he showed her the young boy.

"Zachary how did you know I live here?" She asked Zach. "Mika told me, odd you didn't tell me that you had a younger sister I thought you only had one sister" he said.

"Well Zach it's just I had no time to tell you since I ran away ok and stop following me it's getting creepy" she said. After awhile Susie explained to Ranma that Zach was her fiancé and that just like Ranma it was her parent's idea since they had been friends since they were born which Susie was born first so you get the picture. After she told him she badly wanted to kick Zachary out but kasumi wanted him to stay because she thought it would be rude to just kick him to the curb. So he had dinner with them and left.

"Susie before I go can you please tell me who is this monster of a man who has stole your heart?" Zach asked Susie holding her hand.

"Well if you must know his name is Reoga Hibiki he might be a totally lost cause but he is so hot" she said giving Zach a kiss good bye. He then took off.

'Reoga Hibiki you will die!' he thought as he jumped from roof top to roof top. A week later the family decided to go to the beach. Ranma and Susie went into their cursed forms. Genma didn't cause he didn't want to go into the water. When they got there Susie ran into the water cause in Canada he loved the water, but in his male form he didn't much like it cause he had no top on and it just felt weird. As he swam he thought about his love life. Meanwhile Zach was looking for Reoga which it wasn't going to well since it had been a week and all.

'Reoga Hibiki you will die at my hands as soon as I find you' he thought as he jumped from roof top to roof top. Then Zach saw a guy then thought,

'Is that Reoga?' He jumped down to the boy and asked him what his name was. The man looked familiar.

"Uh my name is, is, uh none of your beeswax!!!" he said hitting Zach and walked away. Zach didn't give up. Zach followed the boy thinking he was Reoga.

"I know who you are" he said. The boy looked shocked as if he didn't want him to know who he was. "You are Reoga Hibiki right? I am right I just know I am right, right?" he said.

"Uh no I am not this Reoga character you are talking about now go away you are bugging me" the boy said running away.

'Well I guess he isn't Reoga Hibiki, but he looks familiar' Zach thought leaving the area.

"What took you so long?" Ranma asked Susie as she came back to the beach.

"Oh I just ran into some trouble but I am ok sorry about that" he said.

"Ranma! Susie! Come on its lunch time!" Akane said running towards them with p-Chan in her hands.

"All right! Lunch I am starved" Susie said. They started eating when they heard Zach's voice.

"Hey it's you what are you doing here?" Zach asked Susie not knowing it was her.

"You never told him?" Ranma asked Susie.

"No why would I?" He said back.

"Susie is that you? When did you die your hair red? And Ranma I knew I recognized you when did you die your hair brown?" He asked them.

"Uh, well Zach uh, you see" Susie stampeded.

"Don't Ranma don't explain I get it. Susie you said you were in love with some guy named Reoga Hibiki but you are really in love with Ranma here so you Ranma changed your hair colour to the same colour as Susie's but Susie I don't get why you changed your hair colour?" Zach said.

"But, But Zach that isn't true really it isn't." Ranma said.

"Well Ranma prepare to die!!!" Zach went to attacked Susie thinking he was Ranma when Ranma went right in front of him and said,

"Don't you dare harm him do you hear me Zachary!!" '

"So it is true you to are in love" Zach left crying. Susie felt so bad that he went into the change room and changed into a girl. She was wearing a girl's bathing suit she brought just in case.

"Zachary!! Wait I can explain" she said running after him. Ranma ran after them still in her girl form. Zach stopped at a dead end and turned around to see his fiancée.

"How did you change so quickly?" as he asked this Ranma ran right behind Susie and Zach gasped.

"Listen Zach the truth is this is Ranma and that boy you just saw was me. Ranma and I are cursed." Susie explained it all to him and Zach stopped crying. Susie gave him a hug and said in a nice tone,

"Zach I just need so time to think about myself so if you don't mind just give it up I am really in love with Reoga and I just can't be your fiancée if I do. So please just forget about me and go for someone else."

"I understand ok you and I are over but can I date your little sis?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe if she wants to now please just go" Susie said. Ranma was just kind of confused at all this so she just went back to the beach.

"Race ya to the beach Su!" She said running ahead.

"Hey no fair you are cheating!!!" Susie said running after her. Author's Notes: Well there you have it a long chapter are you happy now! This chapter took two days to make. Well I did take some breaks reading screaming dean's fanfictions which by the way are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter 7: TWINS!

"Susie wake up!" Akane said.

"Five more minutes Akane I am too tired to get up" Susie said.

"Ok then I guess you don't want breakfast" At that Susie stood up and ran out the door for breakfast. At breakfast Susie and Ranma were fighting for some food when Reoga came in.

"Oh Hel, hello re, Reoga. What uh brings uh you h, here?" Susie said.

"I came to see Akane." He said.

'Oh man why does he like Akane is it because of the fact that I look like Ranma that is so shallow' Susie thought. Reoga sat beside Akane and Ranma gave him a dirty look. Reoga gave him one too.

"So Reoga what did you want to see me about?" Akane asked him. Reoga blushed. Susie just sat there looking at him lovingly.

"Well uh I just wanted to see you that's all" Reoga said. Akane just gave him a smile. Just then the mail man showed up.

"Susie! You have mail" Kasumi called. Susie got up and went to Kasumi. She then read the letter.

Dear Susie,

I just want you to know that I am coming to Japan. Mother thinks since you are at Japan that I should go. So be prepared. Ps, if you are wondering how I know this address, well Mika told me.

Love your twin sis,

Simone

After reading this to herself she then ran up the stairs and went into her room.

"Kasumi what did the letter say?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know I didn't read it but you can ask Susie" Kasumi said. Ranma then ran up the stairs and went into the room that Susie went into.

"Hey Su, what was in the letter?" He asked. Susie just sat there on her bed not saying a word. But after awhile she spoke.

"It was me sister. She is coming to Japan." She said.

"Will she be staying here?"He asked.

"I don't know it doesn't say in the letter" she said holding up the letter.

A week after the letter came Susie was having a morning jog. She ran into p-Chan.

"Oh hello p-Chan man Akane was worried about you come with me" Susie picked up p-Chan and went back home. When she got there she saw someone that she knew.

"Simone is that you?" Susie asked the girl. The girl was wearing a purple dress. She look like Susie but with more of a girly girl style.

"Susie!!!" Simone called out. They gave each other a big hug. Susie forgot about poor p-Chan so they squished him.

"Oh, sorry there p-Chan" Susie said letting go of her sister. P-Chan's nose began to bleed.

"Wow that pig of yours is a little pervert bleeding like that" Simone said.

"Oh this is not my pig it's Akane's" Susie told her sister. The girls walked into the house.

"P-Chan!!!! Oh I missed you" Akane said as the two girls came in. she grabbed p-Chan and gave him a big hug. Then she noticed the two girls.

"Uh Susie who is this? She looks just like you" Akane asked.

"Oh my apologies my name is Simone I am Susie's twin sister" she said.

'Man she is such a girly girl' Susie thought.

"How sweet!!! Another girl" Happosai said jumping at Simone. Susie punched him before he got to Simone. Simone wasn't like her sister. She didn't know any martial arts and she was beautiful so she gets kidnapped a lot that is why Susie was sometimes annoyed at her. Another difference between the two was that Susie hated wearing dresses but Simone loved wearing them.

"Hey freak leave my sis alone you got that!!! She is my problem not yours" Susie told Happosai. Happosai just looked sad and left.

"Is that happy the freak you told me about?" Simone asked.

"Ya and its Happosai not happy" Susie said. At dinner time Susie couldn't stop looking at her sister. Simone stood with perfect posture. When she ate she had her pinky up. Susie never ever used chop sticks before but Simone just used them like she had been using them her whole life.

"What a great meal thank you Miss. Kasumi" Simone said.

'Wow she is the exact opposite of Susie' Akane thought.

"It was my pleasure" Kasumi replied with a smile.

"Well I better go Mika must be waiting for me" Simone said standing up.

'Good she is staying with the kids' Susie thought.

"Well see ya at the beach tomorrow" Simone said.

"Hold it how did you know we were going to the beach tomorrow?" Akane asked.

"Well I just guessed since it is summer and the best place to be is the beach" Simone said and with that she left.

The very next day as to be expected, the Tendos, Ranma (female), Genma (human), and Susie (male) went to the beach. When the first got there Susie went to look for his sister while the others just went to have some fun. Susie found her in no time. Simone was with Kinjo and Mika (human). Simone was wearing a pink bikini top and bottom. Mika was wearing a striped bathing suit of red and yellow. Kinjo was wearing blue swim trunks and a yellow t-shirt just like Susie.

"Hey guys Ranma and the others are over there" Susie pointed out.

"K" Mika said. They went over to them.

A little while later Susie and Simone went into the water. They dragged Ranma too since they thought why should she miss all the fun.

"Come on guys knock it off I said I didn't want to go in!!" the red head shouted as they pulled her in the water.

"And we say you do so come on!!" they both said throwing her into the water.

"Oh now you done it come here!" she said trying to catch them. They ran laughing like little girls. All the guys just watched Susie thinking oh man is that guy lucky. Ranma catched Simone first then was about to catch Susie when kuno showed up.

"Who are you to have fun with my pig-tailed goddess" he said to Susie not knowing it was her. "You all ready have a girl over there so be gone" kuno slashed his sword at Susie. Susie dojed it then gave him a bunch of punches and kicks till he was knocked out.

"Nice one Su" Ranma said slapping him a high five. Then Ranma catching Susie off gourd tackled him. The both started laughing. Then for a moment the gazed into each other's eyes. They blushed and turned away from each other. Then Akane came in.

"See what did I tell ya you two are the perfect couple!" Akane said. Susie and Ranma looked at each other for a moment smiled and together pushed Akane down into the water and laughed.

Author's Notes: hey peoples it's me. I just want you to know that if you were wondering what happened to Simone well you will find out in the next chapter. And also if you think that there is a love rectangle happening here well you are right. I will tell you more in the next chapter!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter 8: The Locket of Power

Author's Notes: well I know this is a little bit early but I just want to tell you about this love rectangle. This is it. Ok you know that Susie loves Reoga, but Reoga loves Akane, but Akane secretly loves Ranma, but Ranma also loves Akane but he also loves Susie, but Susie also loves Ranma. So this is really confusing but it is fun to write about so here is chapter 8.

Ranma and Susie were being chased by Akane after they pushed her in the water and since she can't swim well she got mad and started chasing them in anger.

"**RANMA!!! SUSIE!!! COME BACK HERE!!**" Akane said in anger.

"Come on Akane it was just a joke, a joke" Susie giggled. But Akane didn't think so. She just chased them till it was time to go. She hit Ranma with her hammer but she didn't do it to Susie cause he was too fast. When Susie went out of the water he noticed that Simone wasn't there.

"Simone?! We are going now Mika probably wondering where you are" Susie called. No answer. He thought she might all ready be on land so he just went back on land.

"Hey Susie where is Simone?" Kinjo asked.

"She didn't come back on land?" Susie asked from inside a change room.

"No I thought she was with you" Kinjo said.

"She was then Akane came and that was the last time I saw her" Susie said. "Oh Kinjo can you give me the hot water?" Kinjo gave him the hot water and he poured it on himself.

"That is odd she wouldn't go off like this" Susie said now back in her female form wearing the same thing that she was wearing before.

"Oh man don't tell me she got kidnapped again she is so annoying sometimes" Mika said with a grunt.

"Come on Susie we are going" Akane said grabbing Susie by her hair still mad at her.

"Hey let go of the hair" Susie told Akane. "Mika! Kinjo! Go look for Simone and tell me if you find her" Susie called.

Later on Mika and Kinjo came back to the Tendo Dojo.

"Well, did you find her?" Susie asked now back into her girl form.

"Well, not really but I found this" Mika said handing Susie a locket. The locket was heart shaped and had a blue monkey on it.

"This is…" Susie stumbled.

"Yes this is the Locket of power!" mika told her. Susie looked at the locket.

"This is bad the locket of power here in this era" Mika said. "In my era this is a sign of good luck. But here it is a sign of bad luck!"

"Susie look at the monkey that, in theory, is the sign of your sister" Kinjo said.

"But that means… she is in this locket!! Oh no this is bad!! She will be more powerful than me!!" Susie said in shock.

"Is that all that you are worried about?" Mika said.

Susie went to the bath so she could calm down.

'Stupid Simone she had to go in this locket to train and be stronger. Now when she comes out she might use her new powers to concur the world!!' she thought holding the locket up.

Then she scenced something.

"Who's there?" Susie asked.

Then a brown blur aimed at her. She dodged and then grabbed the blur and banged it to the ground.

"Oh my!" it was a small brown pig like p-chan but with a red bandana.

"Oh how cute!! I am so sorry little guy" she said giving him a hug. The pig blushed and its nose started to bleed.

"Oh what's the matter?" Susie realized that she was naked and went to go change.

'I still don't get it why did the locket choose Simone not me I mean I maybe powerful already but I wouldn't be power crazy like Simone will be when she comes out' she thought.

Author's notes: I know that this is a short chapter but I need to tell you all about the locket of power! The locket is a magical locket that takes chosen people into it and trains them in the art of martial arts and magic! Some people become power crazy and try to take over the world. The only way to defeat them is to push a certain pressure point.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma and the Canadian Transfer Student

Chapter 9: In the Locket

Authors Notes: again sorry for the early notes. In the beginning of this chapter it is in Simone's point of view. This is her having a flashback and what happens inside the locket.

~Flashback~

'Oh no! Susie is in trouble again! I better find mika!' Simone thought looking around for mika. Just then she tripped.

"Ouch! That hurt!!" she said. "Oh what is this?" she asked looking at a locket. She was about to grab it when a light went off.

"Aww!!!" she screamed.

~In the locket still in the past~

"Where, where am I?" Simone wondered as she awoke. She looked around. She was in a village.

"This world, looks familiar" she said walking in the village. All the villagers looked at her.

'What is with these people?' she thought. Just then she saw an old woman.

"Excuse me elder but, do you know where I am?" she asked the old woman.

"Ye are in Kikyo's Village, well it to belong me now. And where are ye from child?" she asked Simone.

"Oh pardon me, I was in Nermia before but now, I am not" Simone said.

"Ner-mi-a, never heard of it. Are you from Kagome's area?" She asked. And when Simone heard of that name she froze.

'This is Inuyasha's world. And this elder must be Kadae' she thought.

"Um no elder. I am from a different world." She said.

"A different world ay. Well I guess you must be one of those locket people well come with me child" Kadae said.

Once in Kadae's hut, she began to explain.

"You see child that locket you are wearing is the locket of power! It picks chosen people from different worlds and brings them here to train." Kadae explained.

"But, why this world? You don't know any martial arts" Simone said.

"Oh, you will learn more than that child. You will learn what is right and wrong, and about life. And until ye learn how to be way stronger then you are now, you will never leave here" Kadae said.

~Present~

"Kya!" Simone cried breaking a tree in half. Simone had changed since she was there. In the locket world, she had been there for three years, but in Ranma's world, she has only been there for three weeks. She now has a new attitude and is more buff and taller than Susie is. She is no longer a girly-girl, she is a full tomboy. She walked to the hut that she has been living in since she got there.

"Lady Kayade! I'm home!" she called when she was in the hut.

"Ay child. Come in I have something to tell ye." Kayade said.

"It is time child. To go to where ye use to live"

"But how my lady. Where is home?" Simone asked.

"Listen to your heart and it will guide the way" Kayade told Simone. Simone gave Kayade a hug since she had been like a mother to her.

~ In the real world~

" Mika! S-stay back! I-I am warning you!!" Ranma cried. Ranma is in the corner of the dojo while Mika, in her demon form, was preparing for attack.

"Soatome! You will die for making Susie cry!" Mika yelled as she began her attack.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I never told Ryoga anything! That was just a rumor! I never told Ryoga about Su's feelings!" Ranma cried as Mika tried to claw him. Meanwhile Susie was in Akane's room crying.

"Susie, it is ok. Don't cry, there are other guys out there" Akane said trying to calm Susie down.

" *sob* b-but, he was my true love! * sob * it is all Ranma's fault!" she cried.

~Hours ago~

"Ryoga, what do you want to talk about?" Susie asked. Ryoga and Susie were sitting in the Tendo dojo talking.

"Listen, Susie, you are a beautiful girl…" Ryoga started. Susie blushed. "but, I am in love with Akane, and I want you to understand that I am not in love with you" Susie frozen in shock and she couldn't move. She stood up and said,

"Ok, * sob * I understand!" she cried as she ran out the Tendo dojo and up the stairs to Akane's room.

~The present~

Ranma walked up the stairs. He had bumps on his head and scratches on his body. ' oh man, Mika didn't have to hit me so hard! I didn't tell Ryoga that Susie loved him, but who did?' He went into Akane's room. He saw Susie sobbing on Akane's shoulder and Akane gave him an angry look.

"RANMA!!! Look what you've done! Why are you so cruel!" Akane yelled.

"I didn't do nothing got it! I don't know who told Ryoga, but it wasn't my fault! You stupid tomboy!!" Susie stopped sobbing and stood up.

"Ranma," she lifted her head. "I CHALLENGE YOU!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY HEART!!!!" she cried tears in her eyes. She left the room pushing Ranma out of the way. "and also, I am staying with Mika and Kinjo for a while, GOOD BYE SOATOME!!" she yelled behind her.

"Ranma! She called you by your last name. You have to make her extremely mad for her to do that" Akane told Ranma.

Susie jumping from house to house on her way to the camp site where her creations lived. 'Ranma Soatome, you will pay for what you've done!' she thought as she landed on the ground.

~In the Locket~

" *huff, huff * where is the portal?" Simone wandered to herself while she walked. Then she sensed something. Her sister!

~back in the real world~

"Susie! Wake up! It is time for breakfast!" Susie woke up in the tent she was sleeping in. she stood outside and stretched.

"Mika, when is Simone coming back?" Susie asked Mika trying to forget about Ryoga.

"Well, it has been three weeks since she has been gone. She should be back in about 24 minutes" Mika said.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"I kid you not. In the locket it has been at least three years. She might be even stronger than you. And 24 minutes is 24 hours for her."

Susie started eating her rice. Then, after she finished her meal, the locket on her chest started to glow white.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Susie shouted. Everything went white then Susie heard a familiar voice.

"Susie! How've I missed you!" Simone said with a smile. Simone was wearing a blue kimono. Her hair was longer than before. The twins gave each other a hug.

"Susie, I found my way cause of you! I sensed your presents. I also sense a sad area around you. Are you ok?" Simone said. Susie than explained what happened.

"You shouted his last name? you only do that when someone really hurts you" Simone said with surprise.

"He did! Now me and Ryoga will never be together!!!" Susie said. She stood up.

"Well, it has been three days. I think it is time for our battle!"

At the Tendos Ranma is practicing in the dojo with Akane.

"Ranma, are you shore you want to do this? You could just apologize about what you did." Akane told Ranma.

"But I didn't do nothing besides men don't back out of a fight" Ranma said breaking some blocks.

"But Susie is a girl, wouldn't it be no fair?" Akane asked.

"Don't worry, I will turn her into a guy so it will be fair."

"Why don't _you _turn into a _girl _instead?"

"No way!" Just than Susie barged in.

"RANMA! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU PAY!!"

Authors Notes: Well I finally finished it. It looks like Susie is really mad at Ranma. What will happen? Will Susie get so mad that she will kill Ranma? Will Ranma win? Will he lose? Will these two friends ever be friends again? And who told Ryoga about Susie's feelings for him? You will find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma and the Canadian transfer student

Chapter 10: Enter Amazon Miki

Ranma and boy-type Susie are standing in the dojo while the Tendos, Genma, Mika, Kinjo, Simone and p-chan (Ryoga) are on the sidelines watching.

"Remember Ranma!!! Breaking a girl's heart is not a pretty site! You will live to regret it!!" Boy-type Susie told Ranma.

"Oh yeah right! You will never beat me!" Ranma bragged.

"Three, two, one, START!" Mika shouted. They began. Their punches were fast their kicks were powerful. Susie sent Ranma flying backwards. Ranma then sent Susie backwards. They didn't give up.

"This isn't good. There battle area are equally matched" Simone said.

'This battle is going to take forever, guess I have to use my most powerful technique' Ranma thought.

"Nay, Nay! You will never catch a husband! You were dumped by your true love before you even started dating!" Ranma teased.

"WHY YOU!!!" Susie shouted. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!"Susie charged at Ranma and than Ranma began his secret technique. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!" Ranma shouted. A sworm of air picked Susie off the ground.

"Their taking it outside!" Simone cried running out of the dojo. Everyone else followed. They landed in a nearby field. Susie was on the ground while Ranma was panting.

"I, * huff * won" Ranma panted. When Simone and the others came, Simone noticed something.

"RANMA! The fight isn't over!" Simone called. Ranma looked at her with a surprised look.

"What the..?" Ranma sensed a huge battle area. He turned and saw Susie standing up.

"heh, heh, heh, you thought you've won, but THE BATTLE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!"Susie cried. Everyone gasped. Susie had long, firey red hair, with cat ears on her head. She had claws and a tail.

"Sora!!!" Mika called.

"Sora? Who's Sora?" Akane asked.

"Well, Sora is another of Susie's creations except she is still in Susie's head." Mika explained.

"Then why is she here? Where is Susie?" Akane asked.

"Susie is trapped in her own body until the person who she despises is dead."

"Oh no! RANMA!!!"

"NOW RANMA YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" 'Sora' said running towards Ranma.

"S-stay back!!" Ranma cried. Since Ranma is afraid of cats, he was terrified of 'Sora'.

"STOP RUNNING AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" 'Sora' shouted.

"Akane, get hot water now! I've got a plan" Simone said. Akane nodded and headed for her house for hot water.

"What do you have planning Mone?" Mika asked.

"You'll see."

Ranma was running while 'Sora' was chasing after him trying to kill him. Akane returned with hot water.

"Hand it to me!" Akane handed it to Simone. Simone ran as fast as she could and splashed hot water on 'Sora'. 'Sora' turned back into a girl. Simone leaped into the air and landed back with the others.

"Now, is Ryoga the only one Susie was in love with?" Simone asked. Silence. "Well?!"

"Uh, I think Ranma" Akane said.

"Ranma. Hmmm, Akane are you sure?"

"Yeah! Every time you tell them they are a perfect couple she blushes." Akane said.

"Good. Ranma! Kiss Susie!" Simone shouted.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"Listen, to get Susie back, she has to get another emotion and the only emotion that can beat anger and hatred is love." Ranma leaped in the air and stared at Simone.

"Are you sure? Is that the only way?" he asked.

"Yes! Just do it! Don't you get it, she loves you too." Simone said. Ranma blushed.

"Son, I give you permission to kiss her. But don't act like you like it" Soun balled.

'Sora' came running towards Ranma. Ranma turned around and grabbed her by the arms. He hesitated. A few moments later, he dived down and kissed her. 'Sora's' cheeks grew red. Than 'Sora' turned back into Susie. Ranma stopped kissing Susie and backed away. Susie just stood there blushing.

'What happened two me? Why did Ranma kiss me?' Susie thought.

"Su! Earth to Susie! Are you there?" Ranma asked. Susie snapped out of it and looked at him.

"What happened? I don't remember a thing" Susie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now you guys have to go home," Simone said. The Tendos, the Soatomes, and Susie left waving good-bye to Mika, Kinjo, and Simone who were also heading home.

The next day, Ranma, Akane, and Susie headed for school. Susie was walking beside Akane while Ranma was on the fence.

'Ever since yesterday Ranma and Susie haven't been talking to each other. I wonder why' Akane thought to herself as they walked.

At lunch, Susie was quiet while she ate and didn't care that all the boys, except Ranma, were staring at her.

'Why, why was Sora out of my body? She is in my head but I never knew she could do that.' Susie thought as she ate.

Meanwhile, Akane went up to Ranma to see what's up.

"Ranma, why aren't you and Susie talking? Ever since the kiss.." she begun but she was interrupted.

"Ranma kissed Susie?" the whole class asked. Ranma and Susie both blushed and made angry faces at Akane.

"Nice going big mouth!" Ranma said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, now everyone knows!" Susie said walking up to Akane.

"Sorry!" Akane apologized.

After school, Susie ran home alone. Susie was then stopped in her tracks when she sensed something.

"Hiyaa!!" a young girl came down onto Susie. Susie dodged. Then she gasped. The young girl had blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white Chinese blouse with white pants. She was holding in her hands two swords.

"Susie Chan, you die!" she called.

"M-Miki?! What are you doing.."

"DIE!!!" Miki swung the swords at Susie.

"Miki! Get over it already! I beat you so what! Just leave me ALONE!" Susie kicked Miki but Miki dodged. Ranma and Akane ran right behind Susie.

"Susie! Who is this girl?" Akane asked.

"Name is Miki! Miki come to kill Susie Chan! Whoever come in way will also die!" Miki warned Ranma and Akane starting to attack Susie again.

"Wait a minute. Su, did you go to the Amazon village and beat this girl?" Ranma asked Susie.

"Well yeah. I just wanted to practice on someone more skilled, but I won and she kissed me. I was so embarrassed I ran away and she followed me and is trying to kill me!" Susie explained. Miki tried another attack and Susie kicked her in the air.

"Finally, that is over with." Susie said.

"Su, she'll never stop. I should know, this happened to me before with Shampoo" Ranma said. It started to rain.

"You mean, she will track me to ends of the earth and kill me?" boy-type Susie asked.

"Yes!" girl-type Ranma said.

"this is bad. If she does this, I will never have another peaceful day" Susie whined.

"Hey! You're a guy and real guys don't whine!" Ranma scolded.

"Oh yeah! Well, I don't care cause I am a…" just then the wall of the Tendo Dojo burst open and there was Miki.

"Uh oh!" Susie cried.

"Susie Chan! Where is she?" Miki asked.

"Uh, I don't know" Susie lied.

"If you hide her from Miki, than, Miki will kill you!" Miki charged at Susie.

"Don't do it! Don't fight her!" Ranma warned but it was too late. Miki was on the ground unconscious.

"What have you've done!" Ranma cried.

"It was an accident I swear!" Miki came out of unconsciousness and stood up.

"No! No! NO! It was an accident!"Susie shouted. The Amazon hugged Susie and said,

"Wo Ai Ni!"

"Uh Oh!" Ranma said. Then Miki gave Susie a kiss. Ranma was frozen in shock. Susie wasn't moving ether. She pushed Miki away.

"What is name?" Miki asked.

"Uh, Inuyasha" Susie said. 'Uh oh, why did I use that name?'

"Inuyasha Kun, you I love!" Miki said.

"Inuyasha? Where did you get that stupid name from?" boy-type Ranma asked once Miki had left.

"I wasn't thinking" girl-type Susie said. 'Stupid, why did you use Inuyasha?' Susie thought.

"Ugh! Why did she kiss me! So gross! I'm going to have a bath." Susie said. Just then a little brown pig came in.

"Oh Mao-Chan! There you are!" Susie said picking up the little pig and squeezed it on her chest.

"Mao-Chan?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah! I just thought it fit. He came out of nowhere. Isn't he cute?! Just as cute as p-chan" Susie exclaimed.

'Ryoga?! I wonder..' Ranma thought.

"Hey Su, can I watch Mao-Chan while you take your bath?"

"Sure!" Susie handed Mao-Chan to Ranma and left the room. Ranma stared at the pig trying to see if this was an ordinary pig.

'Well there is only one way to find out' Ranma thought picking the pig up and running to the kitchen. He grabbed hot water and rushed back to his room. He poured it on the pig and the pig grew into Zach!


End file.
